


Misty Palms / Agna Qel'a

by LadyAa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: A look into Kyoshi and Rangi both yearning for each other during their time apart in between the novels.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Misty Palms / Agna Qel'a

Kyoshi sat in the cantina and indulged in her icy mango beverage she’d heard so many Earth Kingdom travelers gush about throughout her lifetime. It was said that one simply couldn’t pass through the region without trying one. It had been a long, exhausting, and excessively violent day, and she decided she owed it to herself and her secretary to see what the big fuss was all about. The cantina seemed to be rather busy at this time since it was past sunset and a man played music on an oud in the corner of the dimly lit room. She finished slurping the remains of her drink and looked up to see that Jinpa barely even scratched the surface of his. 

Jinpa looked at her in amazement, Kyoshi just wiped her mouth with her sleeve, “I’m not fast. You’re just slow.” She stated.

Jinpa tilted his head, “That’s one way to put it, I suppose.” He looked back down at his drink and played around with the straw, “I’m taking my time with this. After hours of chasing mercenaries around the desert, I deserve to savor every drop of this drink.” Jinpa sipped into the straw and made a face to showcase how good the drink was. 

Kyoshi sighed and got up. She knew she owed him this, after dragging him with her into battle after battle recently. The Air Nomad was surely not used to so much conflict, he hadn’t even gotten his tattoos yet. “I’ll be outside.” She placed her empty drink on the counter and slightly nodded at the man with the two swords who created her drink for her. He was well known in the area, and his drinks most certainly did not disappoint. Considering her background, she rarely ever indulged in sweet treats, yet she was completely satisfied with his.

She went outside and immediately felt the humidity engulf her face and make her already cakey makeup feel even heavier. She walked to a palm tree and sat under it, careful not to put too much pressure on the fresh wound on her back she’d just gotten recently at the hands of the beetle-headed merchant’s mercenaries. It was a gash from a knife, yet she’d healed it enough to stop the bleeding. She’d gotten used to the routine, yet that didn’t exactly mean she was getting better at taking care of her wounds. It just meant she’d gotten into the habit of overlooking them. 

She looked up at the tower of ice in front of her. With the constellations covering the night sky as it’s backdrop, it truly was a sight to see. _Misty Palms Oasis_ , a landmark treasured by the entire world. Being here reminded her of Lek, and she found herself missing the wide-eyed, bison obsessed boy dearly. She thought back to the last day they had spent together. The laughing, the teasing, and the genuinely happy moments that were cut too short. She replayed the events in her head over and over thinking of different ways she could have saved him so he would still be alive, passionately striding around with his beaming attitude and throwing rocks like no one ever could. 

Thinking back to that day brought on another fear that Kyoshi tried her best to avoid the thought of. Having Rangi taken away from her. She still remembered the sick feeling she got in her gut all too well as she watched Rangi getting dragged away, being unable to save her, or even scream out her name. As much as she’d wholeheartedly missed her center, a part of her was at peace knowing Rangi was safely stored away halfway across the world from her, in the middle of a city filled with healers and powerful benders. Away from violence, away from the danger that _always_ seemed to find its way to her. 

There were too many outside dangers that could separate them, and after losing so many people dear to her heart, Kyoshi put in the effort to learn how to heal on her own so she wouldn’t ever lose those she still had, especially the one person she couldn’t ever possibly imagine living without. She gazed up at the stars, as her mind wandered back to the last night they spent together.

_Kyoshi laid on her bed, staring up at the compressed ceiling. The last time she was in this exact spot, her life was still somewhat normal. She now felt like a foreign object that took up the untouched space around her. She felt like she was living in the past, that any second now Kelsang would open the door and walk in. As if the universe heard her plea, the door opened, and the only person she had left from her normal days walked in._

_The firebender had been in and out of the infirmary all day, checking in on her barely conscious mother who had just woken up as well as preparing for her trip to the North Pole tomorrow. Tonight was her last night in Yokoya, and the last time Kyoshi would see her for the foreseeable future._

_She cuddled into Kyoshi, squeezing her against the wall so they could both fit in the tiny bed. “I still don’t know how you slept in this cramped bed all those nights. You barely have room to move.” Kyoshi shut her eyes and took in her warmth as she felt her recently severed hair prickle against her neck and cheek._

_“It was more than I’d ever had before.” Kyoshi murmured. Rangi instantly held her tighter, as she was reminded of Kyoshi’s rough past that she couldn’t be there for, and thinking of the future that she wouldn’t be able to be a part of as well. They’d recently been through so much sorrow and pain together. It was going to be hard having to part ways, not being able to hold each other through the tireless nights and endless nightmares._

_Kyoshi only grew more and more anxious and distressed as she thought of being on her own. As if the smaller girl could sense her inner turmoil, Rangi spoke into her neck. “You’re going to grow into a fine Avatar. The best.” Rangi lifted her head so she was looking down at Kyoshi. “As soon as my mother is back to full health, I’ll find my way to you again and support you through it all. In the meantime, don’t slack off or wither away from your destiny. Focus on being the hero you’re meant to be.” Rangi looked down at her with sheer faith glimmering in her eyes. If Rangi believed in her, Kyoshi thought, there was still hope. Kyoshi brushed her newly cut bangs out of the way and leaned up to place a kiss on her forehead._

_Rangi bit her lip, a dark shade of wickedness suddenly washing over her features. “Everyone is asleep, you know.” She leaned in closer so Kyoshi could feel her warm breath cascading down her skin, allowing for it to erupt with goosebumps. “I hope you don’t mind not getting much sleep tonight.”_

_Kyoshi gulped as her heartbeat quickened, “Not at all.” She breathed out as the firebender sealed their lips with a kiss._

Kyoshi had her arms wrapped around her shoulders, hugging herself, as she realized how much she missed Rangi’s touch. She’d been so deprived of the grazing of fingernails, the hugs that lasted forever, the kisses that she’d melt into... she’d almost forgotten what being human felt like. All she knew now was battle and duty. And an awful healing strategy. She rarely had time to eat or even remember to, and sleep was a luxury she hardly ever embraced. 

She wanted to reach out to the other girl, to know what she had been up to, to know of the progress Hei-Ran was making, to feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach as she gazed down at her lover’s handwriting, meant for her. To finally feel human for the first time in months. However, not only did Kyoshi rarely ever have the time to write, but Agna Qel’a was out of reach when it came to messenger hawks. Kyoshi entertained the notion of heading to the North Pole to visit her herself, but problems were always popping up all across the nation. She couldn’t escape the endless pit of Earth Kingdom corruption. 

The melancholic and chilling music coming from inside the cantina only fed even more into Kyoshi’s funk. Kyoshi took a break from getting lost in the stars over the desert to glance at the giant ice spring in front of her. She imagined that this is what Rangi was looking at every day. She managed a smile, thinking of the blazing fireball of a girl walking around in a city of ice. She probably had to try extra hard to control her fiery emotions in an attempt not to melt the entire city down. 

Kyoshi took a deep breath, and quietly sighed long enough until she no longer had breath to let out. Her new wounds hurt, but not nearly as much as the pain inside. She felt empty, and her heart ached for her other half. She felt a fresh tear slip down her cheek as she shut her eyes to empty the rest, before opening them up again and taking a deep breath. The heavy heated air immediately dried her face.

Jinpa finally walked out, patting his stomach as he waved at Kyoshi. Kyoshi shoved all her feelings and longing to the back of her mind as she put on her Avatar front and got up to walk over to him.

***

Rangi curled up into a ball, looking up at the colorful, vibrant lights that danced in the sky. It was beautiful. She’d never seen anything like this in the Fire Nation, nor the entirety of the Earth Kingdom. She was cooped up on the ledge of the balcony of the inn she had been staying at. It overlooked the entire city of Agna Qel’a, as well as the simmering dark ocean that surrounded it. Rangi had always been used to an orange hue of the sea back home, or the bright blue one in Yokoya. She’d never seen the sea look so dark. It was mysterious and alluring, romantic even. She wished she could share these sights with the person she’d loved the most in life. 

Rangi dug her face further into her knees, thinking about the woman who had an impact on her life in a way no one ever could, even before she discovered she was the most important person in the world. She missed her so much. 

Rangi had spent several nights in the North Pole crying. About the state of her mother, about how much she misses the girl who means the world to her, and how awful she feels for not being there for her when she needs her the most. She’d find herself getting incredibly worried and stressed when she pondered on the issue of Kyoshi taking on the dangers of the world alone. Rangi had grown up with the girl, she knew her from top to bottom, and that only made the worrying ten times worse. It killed her not being able to check up on her or hear from her. 

She composed herself better now, but her first few weeks in Agna Qel’a were an absolute mess. She recalled one of their first nights there, watching her mother drift in and out of consciousness, the look on her face making it appear as if she were dead. If Rangi didn’t know better, she could have mistaken her for a corpse. It all became too much as one of the doctors had an unsure look on her face as she turned to the others, and Rangi ran. She ran out the door, into the city, treading forth and turning away from people, jet stepping when she needed to. She kept up her pace until she found a secluded area between several waterfalls. _The Spirit Oasis_. She sat down next to the pond in the middle and quietly emptied the remnants of her tears. 

She looked up from her knees at the pond in front of her. She saw two koi swimming in it, circling each other. Tui and La. She thought back to a time when she and Kyoshi’s energies swirled around each other like that. The reminder of Kyoshi only made her tears come down faster. She apologized to the spirits for her breach of composure in front of them, but they didn’t seem to mind as they continued twirling around. She stayed there until she managed to calm herself down, watching the spirits swim had a soothing effect on her. 

Rangi was interrupted by one of the doctors from the hospital showing up. She was slightly shocked as the water tribe woman plopped down right beside her. “She’s new.” The woman let out after she paid her respects to Tui and La. Rangi looked at her in confusion, “Kunnah, she’s the newest addition to our hospital. It’s her first time dealing with a patient this severe.” The woman placed a hand on her chest, “I, however, am the most skilled healer in Agna Qel’a. Some would say the world, even.” She winked at Rangi. “I’ll bring your mother back to life. Don’t you worry.” She offered the younger woman a comforting smile and proceeded to tell her stories of the moon and ocean spirits swirling around in front of them Rangi had never heard in her life before they both got up and headed back to the hospital together.

Atuat had recognized Hei-Ran from when she was a kid when she checked into the hospital. She remembered being instantly intrigued by her, seeing one of the first powerful female fighters in her life. Hei-Ran was only a few years older, training Avatar Kuruk along with her brother, Amak. Not only did Atuat already have immense respect for the woman from her childhood, but she was a close friend to her brother, who had recently passed. Because of this, she personally sought to Hei-Ran’s recovery and put all her strength into bringing the woman back to life. 

After a few weeks, Hei-Ran could start moving and speaking again. Rangi tearfully thanked Atuat anytime her mother showcased any form of progress. Not only did Atuat offer her expertise to save her mother, but she offered the warmth of a new friendship. Hei-Ran hadn’t been acquainted with someone like this in a long, long time. Jianzhu didn’t qualify, as one surely wouldn’t consider someone who’d kidnapped and dishonored their daughter a friend. 

Rangi’s hair was one of the first things Hei-Ran noticed as she gained consciousness and awareness for the first time. The look on her face to finally see her daughter after months of not knowing whether or not she was even alive was one Rangi rarely ever saw from the unshaken woman. In Agna Qel’a, Hei-Ran didn’t stray from being vulnerable. Maybe that’s why she’d gotten so close to Atuat in such a short period of time. 

They embraced and Hei-Ran immediately asked about her hair, bracing herself for what she was about to hear. When Rangi told her, it was worse than Hei-Ran could have even imagined. Rangi watched the sheer hatred and protectiveness flicker in her eyes as she gazed at the severed hair, the result of the actions of a man she’d once trusted with her life and considered a close friend. 

Rangi then proceeded to fill her in with the rest of the information she’d missed, skipping over a few _minor_ details, like joining a _daofei_ gang and the progress she’d made with her romance with Kyoshi. She didn’t tell her mother about her relationship with Kyoshi at first. Not until several weeks later, when it came almost too much to bear.

_Rangi was sitting by her mother’s bedside. They both had a view of the green, blue, and purple spirit lights that filled the night sky from their room. Atuat made sure to give them the room with the best view of the lights and the city. Hei-Ran noticed her daughter had been acting strangely since she’d woken up. She surely wasn’t the same girl she was before she ran away with Kyoshi. She knew her experience must have changed her in a way, but Hei-Ran could sense there was more to the picture than Rangi had told her. “Rangi,” she spoke. Her voice still somewhat weak, she couldn’t use her stern, commanding tone on her daughter, as much as she’d tried to. Rangi turned to look at her mother. “I can’t help but sense as though there’s something vital that happened during your trip with Kyoshi that you’re not telling me about.” Distress immediately revealed itself on Rangi’s face. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Turning away from her mother, she began to cry. “Rangi,” Hei-Ran’s voice was softer now. “What’s wrong?” Rangi didn’t reply, she only dug her face into her mother’s lap as her sharp heaves grew. Hei-Ran didn’t say a word, or push it further, she just held her daughter in her arms as she emptied her tears. When they subsided, Rangi slowly lifted her head to face her mother._

_“Mother, I’m in love with her.” She held her breath as she waited for her mother to respond. Hei-Ran didn’t say a word, she only pulled Rangi into her neck as Rangi let out a shaky breath and started crying again. She held her daughter tightly around her shoulders and her head as Rangi’s body heaved._

_“I suspected you had feelings for her when I’d constantly find you running around the mansion to wherever the tall servant was working instead of doing your job.” Hei-Ran let out. Rangi’s sharp cries turn into a peal of messy laughter. She was too emotional to defend her mother’s jab at her dedication to her honor._

_Hei-Ran pulled away and held Rangi by her chin. “I understand how tormenting love can be. Especially when they happen to be the most important figure in the world. But you are Rangi Sei’naka. You are my daughter, and you will never let anyone, in any nation, make you feel ashamed of who you are, you hear me?” Relief and adoration clouded Rangi’s eyes as she nodded. Hei-Ran moved a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind the girl’s ear. “Good girl. I don’t want you feeling like you need to hide anything this essential from me ever again.” Hei-Ran let go and moved to make space for Rangi to sit next to her. She patted the bed beside her and Rangi laid next to her mother, both of them facing the spirit lights. “So, tell me about her.” Hei-Ran started._

Rangi hasn’t shut up about her girl since. Hei-Ran knew almost nothing of the servant girl who worked at the mansion for years, but now she knew enough about her to establish newfound respect for her. Atuat would occasionally joke about how much Rangi spoke about her. Hei-Ran would indulge in her jokes and bring up how 'whipped' Rangi was back at the mansion, running back and forth around the premise trying to impress the oblivious servant girl. Rangi put up with the teasing, as she desperately needed an outlet for her constant thoughts on her dim-witted girl.

Rangi turned to see that her mother had joined her on the balcony, with Atuat standing behind her wheelchair. Rangi hopped off the ledge and stood beside her mother. They had gotten into the habit of watching spirit lights together during their stay in the North. 

Atuat smiled down at Hei-Ran and put her chin in her palm, “Well, are you going to tell her the news?”

Hei-Ran took Rangi by the hand as Rangi looked down at her in confusion. “At the rate I’m progressing, Atuat thinks-” 

Atuat interrupted her, " I _know_. Not think.” Rangi watched as Hei-Ran simply rolled her eyes. She normally wouldn’t let anyone interrupt her like Atuat just had. They’d gotten so close over the past year, but it still surprised Rangi how much her mother would let Atuat get away with sometimes. 

Hei-Ran continued, “I should be back on my feet within the next month. If all goes to plan, we’ll be back in the Fire Nation for the Festival of Szeto.” Rangi’s face beamed. Not just at her mother’s progress, and finally going back home, but the Festival of Szeto was not too far in the future, and was the perfect opportunity to properly reunite with Kyoshi. She could introduce her to all the festivities, and take her to her island to show her where she grew up. The thought of laying on the warm beaches of Sei’naka with Kyoshi after being spending so long apart filled her veins with a pulsing passion. 

Rangi leaned down to hug her mother. “That’s amazing news, mother!” She wanted to cry into her mother’s hair at how things were finally looking up.

She was taken back by Atuat leaning down as well, hugging the both of them. “Aww, group hug!” She shouted, as Rangi and Hei-Ran both laughed and snuggled into the waterbender. Rangi’s heart was nearly full. She’d gotten her mother back, and was so close to getting Kyoshi back as well. Life was beginning to make sense again. In the frostiness of Agna Qel’a, her inner flame was burning hotter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to encapsulate the vibes of both places for this one. It was less of a story and more of a feeling I was trying to go for. Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
